2013.08.26 - Introducing Finesse: An Encounter With The Big Bad Wolf
Word had spread that an criminal had escaped Metropolis Jail, and that people needed to be on the lookout. David's description is given yet it is a confusing description because apparently he had two descriptions: what he was booked with, and what he was escaped with. It was theorized the man was a shape shifter of some sort. Still David walks along the streets, bigger then he once was and he looks to his hands and finally to a puddle in an alleyway, to look over his physical features, seeming almost shocked at how he looked. Jeanne Foucault has long been itching to get into some action and test her skills, hacking into police transmissions, she's finally gotten her excuse to see how well her training has prepared her. Donning her self made costume, she goes out as Finesse to the general area she calculated is most likely for the escapee to reach in the time between she set out, and the report of his escape. From her smartphone, she hooks into the police network and eagerly waits for updates while patrolling the area on a bicycle, looking for any potential suspicious presence. She lucks into spotting someone standing in an alleyway, and paddles over in that direction, trying to visualize the man versus the approximation of the description. He may hear the approach of her bicycle if he pays enough attention. The man is too busy staring at his reflection. It is as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. However as the woman approached some pigeons fly and seem to try and 'attack' her, as if trying to discourage the woman from drawing close. The actions of the pigeon however draws his golden yellow eyes, an inhuman coloration. Finesse deftly evades the pigeon, though she frowns at the noise causing the man to turn. Sizing him up with a glance, she reaches for her combat batons, pulling them out and twirling them, one in each hand, "so...from the looks of it you're the guys who decided to cut his jail time short? Nice to meet you, I'm Finesse, I'm the girl looking to get you back in." She looks rather calm behind her domino mask, despite the obvious size difference, alluding to childish foolhardy or supreme confidence in her skills. "I suggest you get lost kid. I don't know how altered I am and I will kill you if you keep pushing." David says with a voice he almost couldn't believe was his, sounding almost like he was growling. "The woman was telling the truth...." He mutters as he looks about as if expecting something over his shoulder, before returning his full attention on her. "My problem is not with you." He says as he begins to walk off. "Keep pushing? I haven't started yet, wiseguy," Finesse notes with a smirk, sitll twirling her batons, "so you've chosen turning your back on me? Not very nice," and before David knows it, the girl sets on a sprint directly at him, swinging one of her batons harshly while leaping high in the air, trying to strike him in the back of the head, "did I mention I was a hero?" David feels the blow to the back of his head and shakes his head at being hit, rubbing the back of his head. It seems the moment she touched David, something happened. Every rat, bird, and stray dog in the area begins charging after her now, rats screeching, birds trying to peck her and dogs running at her to try and maul her. "Shouldn't have done that." He says, watching her. "What the..." Finesse is stunned to find animals rushing at her. She quickly elects to use them against David, taking advantage of her gymnastics skills and her smaller size, to slide latch onto one of his arms by scissoring her legs around it following a flip, and using her arms to latch onto his leg. She figures some animals might hurt her, but some must hurt him as well while trying to get to her. Either way, it's going to hurt, and she's fully prepared to suffer the consequence. She does use what little mobility allowed to her from her grip of his legs to swing her batons at the smaller rats trying to attack her from the ground. The animals seem to ignore David, infact the moment she becomes latched, they seemed to become more adamant. However the moment she hit one of the rats, he flinches as if she just smacked his face. Then she can feel his muscles rippling under her as she begins to feel fur growing on his bare arms as he seems to be growing now, bones crunching as his face seems to jut outward as he continues to go through this seemingly painful process. "Oh screw this!" Finesse screams when the animals disappoint her, yet reveal a fascinating vulnerability. Sections of her costume gets chewed and clawed, traces of blood mixing with the shredded material, but she lets go and drops to the ground, where she begins a flurry of baton strikes at the animals surrounding her. "Unfortunately for you, I don't work for PETA." She also noticed the beginning of a transformation of sorts, and wonders if she can hit enough of the animals in time to prevent some major disaster. She's not sure how big or how strong he can get, and right now it doesn't look like things are going her way on her first official outing. The animals being hit seems to force the transformation to happen faster and before she knows it, she is face to face with an eight foot tall furry monstrocity, backpack and vest straps breaking as his boots are now torn apart, his BDU pants which were incredibly baggy seem almost tight as he glares at her now with angry golden eyes and bears his fangs and sharpened claws as he now lunges after her, roaring in rage. When her strategy seems to fail, Finesse rushes for the nearest fire exit ladder and leaps at it, climbing up to the fire escape lowest level, and attaches her batons back in place. Instead she reaches for the katanas extending over her shoulders, "if I keep to obligatory banter, I guess I should say something cheesy like, it's time to cut you down to size, don't you think?" The girl is still surprisingly calm, though her taking of a higher vantage point suggests she's not as confident as she was a moment ago when rushing David without a thought. David snarls as he rebounds, goes on all fours and leaps up at the fire escape. He is too big to fit and climb up proper, however, it doesn't stop him from trying to rip it apart to try and get to her, metal ripping like paper against those claws of his as he tries to come after her, snarling and fully enraged. Finesse holds her ground while David charges at the fire escape, looking quite alert as she shifts her grasp of her swords, "here goes...here goes..." she says to herself and then rushes to the edge of the fire escape railing just as David leaps to shred it to pieces. She leaps with a twisting flip over the charging David, extending her katanas to hopefully use her fall to add power to her slice as she tries to cut them deep into his back. David roars at the pain of the swords cutting into his back and he falls to the ground, snarling at her. Blood sprays about but the wounds stop bleeding after a few moments. He then lunges after her again, snapping at her with those fangs of his this time, those jaws seeming strong enough to probably crush bone if she isn't careful. Finesse gets showered with blood from the gaping wounds she creates, landing in style in a crouched position, swishing her swords back to clean them from the blood in the process. From the sounds of the creature, she did well, but then the wound seems to stop bleeding. That is not natural. "You know, it's not fun when you're cheating," Finesse groans, straightening up and holding the swords in-front of her starts to back off one step after the other, ready to strike again. When the creature lunges at her, she flips again, showing impressive tumbling skills. This time she tries to land on his back, impaling one sword through him to use as a grab-on handle. "I guess it's time to play mechanical bull...you do get tired, don't you?" She asks as if she'll get an answer, of course it's about the last option she has left. If that creature is indeed a werewolf, which she does not anticipate due to her scientific background, then she'd pretty much have to give up and regroup...death just doesn't sound too appealing. David Roars in pain as he feels the sword come through and he grabs it with a clawed hand. With her on his back, the instinctual thing to do is run, Which he does attempt to do, until he turns and tries to slam his back hard against the wall, possibly even forcing the sword clean through him if she isn't squished in the process, causing the werewolf to stagger a bit from this action. Finesse loses a bit of her calm in this wild ride that ensues, the moment she realizes the creature intends to crash her into a wall, "oh hell," she cries out and decides to do the thing that will leave her hurt less, she throws herself from David's back in the nick of time, she rolls on the ground after crashing and struggles to get up. Stifling her cries of pain, she holds one to the one sword she still has in hand, "I watched some news clipping, other heroes don't get to deal with stuff like this, what gives?" David staggers as he pulls the sword out the rest of the way and growls as he almost collapses, roaring in pain. He then drops the sword, grabs his stuff and bounds off on all four, away from the woman as he seems to take the time to flee, blood trailing behind him. Finesse grins as David flees from her, leaving her other sword behind, all engulfed in blood, sure she didn't win the day. But she also didn't have to flee, she stood her ground, so not an utter failure. Only after she's sure David is gone, does she drop on all four, gnashing her teeth and stifling another cry of pain as she goes about gathering her swords. She'll need to fix up her costume, do some research on David, and try not to get caught by police officers while soaked up in blood. After a few moments to regain her strength, she heads back for her bicycle to get out of there. Category:Log